


the 'y' in 'pretty' stands for yeonjun

by g0thiclix



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Best Friends Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Blow Jobs, M/M, Whipped Choi Soobin, gay little soobin, yeonjun in skirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0thiclix/pseuds/g0thiclix
Summary: Soobin knew he was staring, and he knew that all his efforts to look away or to pretend that he wasn't staring were useless. He knew he shouldn't stare, but it was impossible not to. And the worst part was that he also knew that Yeonjun knew he was staring, and he didn't mind it at all. Soobin had been his best friend for long enough to know Yeonjun loved all the attention. He wanted to be stared at.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 185





	the 'y' in 'pretty' stands for yeonjun

**Author's Note:**

> hi :D i had a blast and wrote this yeonbin after drawing yeonjun in a skirt just because-
> 
> and i wanted to put the link to my drawing here but idk how to put links on ao3 so if anyone could help me i would really appreciate that :')

Soobin felt his mouth dry and his stomach twitch inside his belly, as if there were billions of butterflies violently flying inside him. He licked his lips, trying not to freak out and forced a smile.

"You look great, hyung." he muttered, almost choking at his words. "Like, really great.".

"I know right?" Yeonjun said, smiling at his reflection at the mirror. "I knew I would nail it but damn.".

_ Damn _ .

That was the word Soobin was looking for.

That afternoon Yeonjun just showed up at his house and took him to go shopping. He wanted to buy some skirts and other things to try a more 'alternative style' like he had seen on TikTok. And now Yeonjun was wearing a small, simple plaid skirt. The fabric was a vibrant red and bounced as Yeonjun made different poses for his pictures, and poor little Soobin was just sitting there, watching as his best friend looked painfully irresistible.

Soobin knew he was staring, and he knew that all his efforts to look away or to pretend that he wasn't staring were useless. He knew he shouldn't stare, but it was impossible not to. And the worst part was that he also knew that Yeonjun  _ knew _ he was staring, and he didn't mind it at all. Soobin had been his best friend for long enough to know Yeonjun loved all the attention. He wanted to be stared at.

"What do you think?" Yeonjun asked.

"Uhm… I think it's pretty." Soobin said, not being able to say much more.

"I know, but, is there anything else you'd like to add? Maybe to help me choose between this one and the last five skirts I've tried on?".

"I don't know, hyung, I… I think they're all pretty and look good on you…" Soobin felt like he was going to die. Right there, in front of his hot best friend, and when people would ask him in the afterlife about what killed him he was going to say Choi Yeonjun.

"Soobin, my lovely dongsaeng," when the word 'lovely' came out of his mouth, something twitched inside Soobin, and it wasn't his stomach. "I don't have enough money to buy all of them, I've got to choose, like, just three, and there's only one left to choose. So… Which one was your favorite?".

The other boy tried to remember the other skirts. There was this blue one made of a very flowy silky fabric that made him see stars, and this white tennis skirt that surely could kill a man - Soobin - if worn by the right person - it reads Choi Yeonjun -, not to mention the dark red leather skirt… Soobin didn't want to even think about it to prevent him from collapsing. 

"Hyung, I don't know, your taste in clothes is different than mine." he said, hoping Yeonjun would just choose any of them and finally put an end to that torture session.

Yeonjun sighed.

"Just choose one, dude. Any. I don't care. I like all of them so I don't care which one you choose. Just choose  _ one _ ." he asked.

Soobin took another deep breath.

"Uhm, the white one?".

"Oh, good pick!" the older one smiled. "I'll put on my pants so we can go pay for them, okay?".

Soobin nodded and waited, feeling his numb limbs start to work properly again as he got up and grabbed their stuff.

Yeonjun showed up again with his jeans on and Soobin felt relieved. He looked really handsome in pants too, but it was bearable, since there were no exposed legs and the terrifying possibility of seeing his butt cheeks under a skirt for a split second. They paid for the skirts and finally left the shop.

"Yesterday the boots I bought online finally arrived! I bought a bunch of things, Soobin, you have to see it! It's this great store on Etsy that is from this artist I follow on TikTok and everything they make is incredible!" Yeonjun said, excited. Soobin smiled at his friend, he liked to see him happy. "We can watch movies later and maybe order a pizza or whatever.".

"O-okay." the other said, not ever being able to say no to him.

As they arrived, Soobin realized Yeonjun's parents weren't home and suddenly the feeling of being alone with his hyung was terrifying because, well, he almost combusted when they were at the store and Yeonjun couldn't make any of his usual shenanigans while wearing as little fabric as possible and now he  _ could _ , and it was also exciting for the exact same reason.

Soobin sighed.  _ He's going to be the end of me _ he thought as they went upstairs straight, to Yeonjun's bedroom. Soobin sat on the bed and took his phone out.

"I'll try on the skirts with the things I bought so you can help me with the outfits, okay?" Yeonjun said.

"Alright." 

He grabbed the bags and went to the bathroom.

Soobin fell back onto the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling while asking every deity he knew to give him the strength he needed to go through the day without going insane.

The boy decided to play some games on his phone to distract himself from the cataclysm that was about to happen in that room.

"Are you ready?" he heard Yeonjun say from inside the bathroom.

"I guess.".

He heard giggles and then-

_ Damn _ .

Yeonjun was wearing a black printed t-shirt with a long sleeved black and red striped shirt underneath. The red plaid skirt of doom rested on his hips, and and he wore  _ fishnets _ , fucking fishnets and a pair of All Stars. Soobin gasped.

"This is my edgy kid outfit, pretty e-girls-ish." Yeonjun explained, paying too much attention to his clothes to notice his best friend dying on the other side of the room. "I've always wanted to try it, what do you think?".

Soobin gasped again as Yeonjun's eyes fell on him.

"Great. You look great." he said.

"Is that the only compliment you know?".

"Uhm… You look…" Soobin stared at him, from head to toe. "Stunning.".

"That's better." Yeonjun smiled brightly. "I want to go out like this, maybe wear some red eyeliner or whatever.".

"That sounds g…" Soobin stopped, thinking about the many words he knew but didn't know how to say. "That sounds good. Red looks good on you.".

"Thank you, Soobin. I'll try the next one." Yeonjun said, going back to the bathroom.

Soobin let out a tiny sob, holding back some tears. He wasn't a crybaby, but Yeonjun made him want to cry for an entire day nonstop. Not even his favorite mobile games saved his poor heart from what was about to come.

"Outfit number two! Ta-da!" Yeonjun hopped out of the bathroom, smiling so bright he could make one go blind. "This is a bit more… Uhm, dark academia-ish? I don't know.".

Soobin had no idea of what the hell was dark academia, he only knew that Yeonjun was gorgeous.

The boy was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt combined with the black mini skirt of chaos and a chain belt. On his legs were thigh high black socks that made the black platform boots he was wearing look like one piece. Oh my God was that a… a… A fucking choker?

"I was thinking of maybe wearing this with that red fuzzy jacket I bought or that black leather coat my mom gave me on my birthday." Yeonjun said, checking his image on his mirror. "I freaking  _ love  _ these boots, don't you?".

Soobin decided to focus his attention on the boots instead of everything else for the sake of his sanity.

"Yeah, I do. They're great." he said. "Aren't they too heavy?".

"Not really. I mean, they are a bit but it's okay. These legs can take the hardest choreographies, a pair of boots is nothing." Yeonjun giggled. "Ugh, I look so fucking good.".

"Yes, you do…" the other whispered to himself, on the verge of tears.

"I'll try the last one." Yeonjun said, closing the bathroom door this time. "I really wish I could've bought all the other skirts too, they were so pretty!" he whined.

"Maybe if you stopped buying silly things on the internet you would have money to afford those skirts." Soobin said, looking at the cat shaped lamp on his bedside table.

"Don't talk shit about my beautifully useless decorations items!" Yeonjun shouted. "They were there for me when no one else was!".

"I thought  _ I _ was your best friend.".

"Yes, you are, but you're not a cat shaped lamp that has ten different light colors!".

Soobin sighed. 

A long and agonizing silence settled in as Soobin could listen to his friend change inside the bathroom.

"Okay, third and last outfit, Soobin are you ready?" Yeonjun said finally.

"I don't know, maybe!?".

"Are you ready, Soobin, yes or no?".

"Y-yes?!".

And then he opened the door.

Soobin knew it sounded cliché but he could swear to God that Yeonjun walked out of that bathroom in slow motion.

He wore a black oversized fuzzy hoodie and, with pain in his chest, Soobin recognised it to be  _ his _ hoodie. To make it worse - or better, Soobin wasn't sure - Yeonjun was wearing  _ the _ excruciating white skirt of death, the one that could kill a man and was certainly going to kill Soobin.

Yeonjun twirled, smiling.

"It's pretty simple but it's cute, so, maybe with some heavy makeup, a few accessories and my white platform boots that haven't arrived yet, it will look  _ awesome _ !" he said. "What do you think?".

Soobin stared blankly at his best friend, his heart racing, the butterflies filling him up and his head spinning. And, his poor dick twitching inside his pants.

"Soobin? Hey, Soobin, are you paying attention?".

The boy blinked.

"Y-yeah…".

"Then, what do you think?".

"About what?".

"This outfit.".

Soobin didn't even have energy to say anything. He just wanted to turn into dust and disappear. Yeonjun stared at him, expectantly.

"I think you're gonna kill me" the words slipped out of his mouth before he could realise.

"What?".

"N-nothing! It was nothing!" he squeaked, looking at all directions but Yeinjun's, blushing violently, I said it's great, hyung, like everything else!".

"'I think you're gonna kill me', that's what you said. " Yeonjun took a step forward and Soobin gasped. "Why do you think that?".

"I don't think anything, I didn't say anything, hyung, I swear! I'm sorry…".

"If you didn't say anything then why are you apologizing?" Yeonjun got closer at each word, making Soobin's heart skip a beat at every step.

"I don't know, I… I…".

Then, suddenly, Yeonjun was right in front of him, looking down at the boy with amusement and something else in his eyes. He placed one knee at each side of Soobin's body, sitting on his lap. Soobin closed his eyes, certain he was going to die.

Yeonjun cupped his face and made him look up at him.

"Why do you think that, Soobin?" he purred.

Soobin took a deep breath. Knowing Yeonjun, there was no way out but to do what he wanted.

"I… I think that because, I, uhm…" the poor boy stuttered, trying to find the words. "I… I think you're pretty, hyung, like, really pretty. Really, really,  _ really  _ pretty." he murmured.

“You’re lovely.” Yeonjun smiled. The word made Soobin’s heart flutter and all the butterflies flew directly to his dick. “So adorable.”.

“Yeonjun-hyung, I’m… I’m sorry but… What are you doing?” the younger one asked, unconsciously staring at Yeonjun’s plump lips.

“Oh, what am I doing?” his voice was low and soft, almost intoxicating. “What do you think I’m doing, Soobin?”.

The boy didn’t know where he found the courage to look right into his eyes.

“I think you’re trying to kill me, hyung.”.

“Maybe. And what if I was really trying to kill you?”.

Soobin felt his breath hitch as Yeonjun’s face was mere centimetres away from his, so close he could smell the strawberry chapstick on his lips. It was torture to be so close and not be able to do anything, he thought, his chest aching again with how beautiful his hyung looked and with how bad he wanted to kiss him.

“Then I would just let you kill me.” he murmured, feeling lips being pressed against his a second after.

Soobin did not expect Yeonjun’s lips to taste so good. Actually, he never expected to ever taste them, since, to him, they were way too out of his reach, but there he was, kissing Yeonjun like he had wanted for long.

They pulled away and Soobin was breathless.

“Why?” Soobin has to ask.

“You were staring at me.” Yeonjun said, his lips brushing Soobin’s as he spoke, his hands falling on the other’s shoulders. “Here. At the store. At school. You’re always staring at me, Soobin. I assumed you liked what you saw, so I dressed pretty so you would have a reason to stare.” the younger boy’s eyes widened at the realization that Yeonjun knew all along. “And I waited for you to do something, to say something, since you were staring so much, but you never did anything, so I wasn’t sure if it was mutual, until now.”.

“Oh…” Soobin suddenly remembered a lot of ‘coincidences’ between them that now didn’t seem to be so random anymore. “ _ Oh _ ! So, you like me back? Like, for real?”.

“Yes, Soobin, I like you. And now you finally know.”.

Soobin smiled, relieved.

“Wow, I mean… Wow!”.

“Yeah, baby, wow, but now it’s not the time for wows, now’s the time for you to kiss me and fuck me.” Yeonjun said. The other blinked.

“What?”.

“Kiss me, Soobin.”.

“Oh, okay.”.

And then they kissed again, more desperately than before. Soobin let out a whimper as Yeonjun licked his lips, slipping his tongue in. He felt like the entire room was spinning around him as Yeonjun leaned him down onto the bed, straddling his hips, taking control over him. Soobin didn't mind it all, he would let Yeonjun do anything he wanted to him at this point.

Soobin got rid of the hoodie, gasping at the sight of Yeonjun's exposed torso. He was so beautiful, every single part of him, and most specifically his manboobs. Soobin wished he could just bury his face between them and stay there forever. 

And the realization that he actually could do that made him smile brightly.

Yeonjun giggled when Soobin just buried his face between his pecks, kissing his skin.

"What are you doing?".

"I've always wanted to do this.".

Yeonjun laughed out loud and then took the boy's face in his hands, kissing him again.

"Grab my ass, Soobin." Yeonjun whispered.

"What? Can I?".

"You  _ have _ to.".

Soobin felt shivers down his spine with how demanding the other sounded, his harsh tone contrasting with how soft and fun Yeonjun usually was. The boy then touched his thighs, feeling energy spark through his fingertips. His thighs were thick, strong, as Yeonjun was a dancer and was constantly working out and the skin was soft. Soobin wasn't aware of how much he wanted to touch Yeonjun until he was.

All his shy demeanor just vanished once he had the permission he needed.

Soobin squeezed Yeonjun's thigh, hard enough for him to moan softly into their kiss. Fuck, it sounded beautiful.

His hands slipped to Yeonjun's ass. Soobin's eyes widened as he felt the lace fabric covering his skin.

"No way." he said, frowning at the devilish grin his hyung had. 

"Wanna see it?".

"Yeah!" Soobin exclaimed, regretting how much of an excited virgin he sounded. 

Yeonjun sat up on his lap, guiding Soobin's hands to lift his skirt and Oh.

_ Oh _ .

The underwear was made of a white lace fabric which was see through. Soobin let out a groan that came from the bottom of his throat. It physically hurt him to see such a wonder and be able to touch. He just couldn't believe his eyes.

"Can I touch it?" he asked, out of breath.

"I already told you can." Yeonjun purred, taking Soobin's hand and placing it over his tummy. "You have permission to do whatever you want.".

"A-are you sure, hyung?".

"Yes, I am.".

Soobin took a deep breath before taking Yeonjun by his hips and pushing him onto the bed, placing himself between his legs.

"Woah-" Yeonjun said, being interrupted by a kiss. "Where's my shy little Soobin?".

"He's dead, hyung." Soobin answered, his voice dropping, deeper than Yeonjun had ever heard. His eyes were darker, shaper than usual. "You killed him.".

Yeonjun blinked, surprised. He never expected Soobin to have such… Intimidating side. And he loved it.

Soobin placed a quick peck on his lips and then proceeded to kiss his jaw, neck and collarbones, leaving a trail of kisses and small bites as he made his way to Yeonjun's crotch.

His dick looked so beautiful underneath all the lace and sheer Soobin wanted to just stay there and admire it, but his aching dick reminded him of what he had to do.

He took off the panties, slowly sliding them down his legs, having too much fun with the Yeonjun's small whimpers as he kissed his inner thighs. Once the panties were out, he kissed his way up to Yeonjun's dick, spreading his legs with one hand and holding his dick with the other.

Yeonjun let out a tiny sob at the sudden contact, his dick hard and leaking already. Soobin smiled before licking the tip, twirling his tongue around it. Yeonjun moaned his name, loud and desperate, as Soobin licked his length.

"What's taking you so long?" he whined, grasping the bedsheets, shivering. "Pleaaase!".

"I don't know, hyung, you tell me." the other muttered. "'Please' what?".

Yeonjun stared at him, his cheeks flushed red, his hair pointing at every direction. He was a mess. And Soobin barely did anything. The younger grinned at that.

"Please…" Yeonjun started.

"Please…?".

"Please just fuck me already." he rushed.

And Soobin, as the lovely dongsaeng he was, did as he was told.

Soobin gathered some spit on his tongue, licking Yeonjun's cock from the base to the slit, pressed a quick peck on the tio and sunk down at once.

Yeonjun's hips jerked up involuntarily and he gasped, his head tilted back and his eyes shut. Soobin moved his head back up slowly, absolutely loving the way Yeonjun was cursing and moaning his name.

"Fuck, Soobin,  _ fuck _ …".

Soobin held his hips in place, but even by doing so, Yeonjun's hips moved up each time he pushed down his cock. As Soobin sped up his pace, licking and sucking and all, Yeonjun pulled his hair. Soobin looked up at him and noticed with amusement that his hyung was already far gone.

Soobin pulled away from Yeonjun's cock, the older whining at the loss of contact. Yeonjun looked so cute all messed up that Soobin couldn't help but to kiss his entire face, his heart fluttering as the other giggled.

Soobin grabbed his again, squeezing the cheek hard. Yeonjun whined into their kiss as Soobin’s index finger rubbed against his hole, teasing him. Yeonjun hips chased his finger, the boy desperate. Soobin wanted to tease him a bit more, but the way he moaned softly and called for him, pleading for him to just push his fingers in was so irresistible he wasn’t able to resist. As the younger pushed the first finger in, Yeonjun pulled away from the kiss, breathless, a long, needy moan leaving his beautiful lips. “You’re beautiful” Soobin whispered to his ear, biting the lobe, “So, so beautiful.”.

Soobin pushed another finger in, moving it inside Yeonjun, whose hips pushed back, Soobin’s long fingers sinking into his ass. Soobin felt overwhelmed by every sweet noise he pulled off of his hyung, still struggling a bit to believe everything that was happening, however, he didn’t have time to think about it as Yeonjun bit his lip and pulled, letting out an annoyed whine. He didn’t need words to understand what he wanted.

"Can you turn around for me, baby?" he cooed, pulling his fingers out. Yeonjun nodded and flipped around, his ass up. 

Before he could think, Soobin just slapped one of his butt cheeks, the sound echoing through the room.

"Ouch!" Yeonjun turned around and stared at him. "Where did that come from?".

"Sorry, I just- If you could see your ass from my point of view you would understand me." Soobin muttered, blushing a bit.

"I have a huge mirror, Soobin, I understand." the older smiled.

Soobin sighed and held his hips, pulling up and putting his hyung on his knees.

"Be careful!" Yeonjun said.

"I know what I'm doing, hyung.".

"Oh, do you?" the other teased. "Really?".

Soobin didn't answer, he just slapped Yeonjun's ass again, harder than before, and laughed at his angry moan, admiring the red hand-shaped mark on his skin.

“Stop.” Yeonjun hissed.

“Stop what? This?” another slap, another groan. “I think you like it, hyung.”.

Yeonjun frowned at him, annoyed at his audacity but not being able to hide his excitement. He kept silent, grabbing a pillow and burying his face in it. Soobin grinned.

The boy slapped him a few more times, just for fun, just because he could. Soobin had goosebumps from all the power he had over his hyung now. It was incredible.

"Hyung." Soobin called, "Do you have any lube?".

Too flustered to say anything, Yeonjun just pointed to his night stand, the one with a cat-shaped lamp on top. The younger didn't need to search for too long to find the small bottle of lube. Soobin looked at the plump flesh before him, the skin red from his slaps and he wished he could just bury his face in there and never leave again.

"Are you gonna fuck me, or what?" Yeonjun asked, lifting his head from the pillow.

"Sorry, hyung." Soobin muttered as he quickly placed himself behind Yeonjun again and put his pants and boxers down, letting go of his neglected dick. It was hard and leaking, desperate for any contact. 

He pumped it a few times before brushing his tip against Yeonjun’s hole, his heavy breathing paired with Yeonjun's muffled whimpers. "I'm gonna put it in," he said. Yeonjun nodded.

Soobin then pushed his dick in, bit by bit, letting the other and himself adjust to each other. He started to slowly thrust into Yeonjun, pulling out long, loud moans out of him. “Soobin” he called, “Fuck, Soobin-  _ Ah! _ ”.

Soobin could hear him calling his name for an entire day, a whole week. It was the most amazing thing he had ever heard.

The sound of his hips slamming Yeonjun’s echoed in the room, paired with their own moans, whines and curses and the noise of the bed moving alongside him, as Soobin thrusted faster, harder and harder every time.

And then he stopped, out of a sudden. 

“Soobiiinnnnn” Yeonjun cried, annoyed.

“Turn around, hyung, please.” the other asked. Yeonjun turned around, facing the younger again. His face was red, his hair all messed up and his eyes cloudy. 

“What are you doing?”.

“I want to see you.” Soobin said. Yeonjun stretched out his arms and pulled the boy for a kiss. 

“Me too” he whispered.

Soobin buried his face on the crook of his neck, taking in the smell of perfume and sweat from Yeonjun’s skin, thrusting into him harder than before, each thrust drawing out cries and moans that made the boy’s heart pound inside his chest.

“Ah, fuck, fuck, oh-” Yeonjun panted, closing his eyes, his back arching, “I’m close, I’m gonna- Soobin!”.

Soobin grunted against his neck. “Fuck, hyung-”.

Yeonjun’s hips stuttered and his whole body shivered. The boy bit his lip, watching his hyung moan too loud as he came. Soobin thrusted into him a few more times, chasing his own orgasm.

They didn’t move for a while, too disoriented to think.

As Soobin pulled out he groaned, the air feeling too cold against his dick. Yeonjun whined too, hugging him tight and not letting him go.

“Hyung, we gotta clean up,” he said.

“Shh, Soobin, enjoy the moment.”.

Once Yeonjun let him go, Soobin went to the bathroom to grab a towel. After cleaning Yeonjun up, he also helped the older to dress up his pajamas, climbing onto the bed so they could cuddle.

“Hey hyung.” he called.

“Hm?”.

“Did you take me to the store and wore those skirts on purpose?” the boy asked.

“Not really, I already wanted to do that and wanted your opinion, and then I saw you got hard and one thingled to the other…” Yeonjun explained, laughing as he saw Soobin blush. “It was worth it, tho.”.

Soobin smiled.

“Yeah, totally worth it.”.


End file.
